King Elessar's Reign
by Taima1
Summary: After the Shadow has departed, after the festivities on the Field of Cormallen, there was one thing King Elessar had long awaited; his wedding with Arwen. He struggled with his heart and all his pent-up emotions must come out. It is the morning after the


Aragorn groaned contentedly as he opened his eyes to find Arwen peacefully asleep in his arms. Her fair skin was lightly blushing as if embarrassed that he should find her asleep. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft steady breathing. Leaning down , he kissed her forehead, and breathed in the soft leafy smell of her hair.  
  
Rivendell elves had a distinct scent picked up from the wide variety of trees and plants that they live amongst. The Ranger had learned this long ago, and he could tell Mirkwood elves from Rivendell elves from Lothlorien elves just by their scent. Lothlorien, the Golden Wood, left a crisp, dreamy scent on it's people. Mirkwood elves had a dark, dense, mystical scent. Aragorn's beloved Arwen, a Rivendell elf, smelled slightly but distinctly of high altitude forests and changing leaves; a foresty, airy, and magical scent.   
  
Aragorn nuzzled his tan nose deep into her soft hair and breathed deeply. Damp oak leaves, and hidden meadows flew through his nose. It is a gorgeous smell, he thought remembering how long he had thought her lost to the land across the sea.   
  
Kissing her again, a golden tear sparkled on his eyelashes and he held her close in a protective grasp. The trials and lectures with her father had been so hard to endure every time that he came to Rivendell. Once he had finally pushed her away to live happily amongst her people forever, she would not let him go, and that made his heart ache with amazement and happiness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence, master Aragorn." A fair-skinned elf announced after coming to his chamber. Aragorn looked up from his maps and smiled at her. She wore a creamy beige gown that flowed like butter around her feet.   
  
"Thank you Kinya. " He replied graciously. "What chamber may I find him in?" Aragorn asked as he got up to make his way.  
  
"The Lord Elrond is currently in his Northern Study." The girl replied, bright eyes sparkling after hearing Aragorn speak her name so pleasantly. "May I bring you anything later?" She added courteously.   
  
"No, you have spoiled me already, and as yet I am not as grateful as I should be. Thank you for your excellent vigilance and hospitality." Aragorn answered, and after checking to see that he wasn't wrinkled, strode gracefully out of the expertly carven room down the hall.   
  
  
  
Enchanting man, as if he walked out of one of the murals in the Great Hall, Kinya thought dreamily watching him walk confidently off. Then she turned and ran down the hall to ready the dining chamber for supper.  
  
Aragorn passed the courtyard on his way and stopped to look over the balcony. Frodo was finally up and about again, and Sam and he were sitting under a tree reading Bilbo's book, "There and back Again...." As Aragorn began to walk along the overhang Merry and Pippin wandered up out of the bushes and sat down to read with the others. Before long they were arguing about whether or not to turn the page and Strider chuckled to himself about the pure silliness of Hobbits. And the especially peculiar nonsense of Pippin.  
  
"No wait! I'm not done yet! Just a moment! Merry stop! I'm not through reading this little bit here yet!" Pippin squealed as he fought to keep the page , and as Merry, Frodo, and Sam fought to tear the book from him and eagerly read ahead.   
  
As Aragorn neared the end of the walkway he looked back just in time to see Pippin kick Merry's foot, tear the book from the other three and run off into the bushes.   
  
"Get back here you!" Sam yelled after Pippin angrily. "We'll get it back for you Mr. Frodo! Won't we Merry?" He asked. Merry nodded with revenge in his eyes. Then they ran off into the bushes leaving Frodo by the large tree.   
  
Frodo watched them leave and began to laugh. He threw his head back and let out a heart-felt rumble. Suddenly he noticed Aragorn watching him from the balcony, their eyes met and they both laughed.   
  
Aragorn walked into the next hall and down a few more beautifully carved passages, and he came to a large double-door. The light brown doors were made of thick oak and had been carved to resemble vines and branches. The handles were carved like thick vines and there were traces of silver upon them.   
  
Aragorn knocked, already slightly apprehensive of the words he expected to be shared between the two . He held Lord Elrond in such high respect, yet they continued to argue over the future of his beautiful daughter Arwen. It was hard to talk to him about Arwen, because his wife had been caught and tortured by Sauron when she was on Middle-earth. So that his beloved wife wouldn't endure more pain and could rest peacefully, Elrond had sent her away to the Havens long ago. Elrond didn't want the same cruel thing to happen to his daughter. Aragorn understood and agreed with Elrond's valiant reasoning, yet in his heart he could not part with Arwen. It would be safer for her in the Grey Havens, and he wished her to live a full and happy life, yet deep down he could not let her go.   
  
"Come." Lord Elrond said from behind the vast doors. Aragorn could feel the tension in the air spill out upon him as he opened the doors and the wind rushed through. Elrond sat in a chair by his desk and was looking towards the door when he entered. The tall elf's hands were on the desk before him, each finger touching its twin on the other hand and all pairs spread evenly apart.   
  
"You requested me, my Lord." Aragorn said confidently after closing the door quietly behind him. He was not afraid nor arrogant of the father's demands. He understood the problems involved and had spent many a sleepless knight fighting with himself and his determined heart.   
  
"Yes Aragorn." Elrond acknowledged piercing him with his shadowy gray eyes. The Elf-Lord locked his eyes onto Aragorn's and seemed to grow hard, but not threatening.   
  
"Why do you go on with this? It is pointless to continue when it is obvious you will be separated." Elrond began in his blunt manner. He had a very serious personality and never droned on monotonously. Aragorn liked that about him, but the bluntness was always startling and Aragorn felt very small.   
  
Aragorn summoned up his thoughts and the conclusion he had come to but the minute he tried to remember his decision, his heart shattered it and he could make no sense out of the information his brain was sending to his lips. Resolutely he pushed all of the thoughts and emotions down.   
  
"I've thought for many nights. I know that you are right, and that I am selfish to wish her to remain here when there is nothing but death to meet her. Yet, however I try, my heart will not give her up." He searched for understanding in Elrond's dark eyes, and found a tiny glint of sympathy, yet the old elf remained stubborn and hard. "I want her to live a great life; full of happiness, beauty, peace, friends," he continued,"...and love." Elrond's eyes lit with a little defiance at this, but Aragorn continued strong.   
  
"Arwen should be allowed to chose the life that she wishes. In the Havens she will be surrounded by her people, and allowed to live the eternal life that her good birth has given her. If she chooses to stay in Middle-Earth I swear that I will give her the best life I can offer." Aragorn finished keeping his voice steady and strong while Elrond's eyes widened in anger at his words.   
  
"You should see that there is nothing here for her! It is arrogant to think that she would even think of staying in this wasted and dying land." Lord Elrond said angrily as he stood up.   
  
"Being a Queen of Gondor would be nothing?" Aragorn retorted with frustration.   
  
"She will have to watch you die!" Elrond shouted at him. Aragorn knew this already, but listened quietly. "Then what will be left for her?" Elrond added a little quieter.  
  
Aragorn stared deep into his eyes and locked them there. Then he spoke with a voice that was so firm, it could have very well split the halls of Moria. "Arwen knows the consequences of each choice and has still set her mind to staying."   
  
Elrond glared angrily at Aragorn and turned sharply away. He walked a few paces towards the window and looked through it to the great elm outside. It's leaves were falling and it was very withered. He looked down at the ground. "Have you ever had to watch someone you cared about more than anything die?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn replied in a low voice. Elrond turned and looked keenly into Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"Tell me, did you feel like going on after your whole purpose for living had left?" The old elf asked.  
  
"Yes, because I knew that there were things that the departed had wished me to fulfill." He replied steadily and his stormy gray eyes filled with a reminiscence and slight sorrow.  
  
"There will be nothing for Arwen to do once you are gone Aragorn. She will be left to fade- alone." Elrond said with a sorrow and anxious hope.   
  
For the first time Elrond looked at Aragorn with despair. Aragorn was slightly bewildered. He searched into Elrond's eyes and found a deep wound from not being near to his wife for so long. Aragorn understood, Elrond needs me to convince his daughter to go to the Havens, because he could not bare to be away from her like he was away from his wife. Aragorn's eyes widened in disbelief; this was no longer an argument, it was a plea. But I cannot give up Arwen. I...No! His heart screamed. Aragorn glanced again at Elrond to be sure that he had understood correctly.   
  
"You cannot really-" Aragorn tried but Elrond stopped him with a raise of his hand.   
  
"My daughter is stubborn and reckless. She will not listen to our reasoning." Elrond began. "Sleep on it one more night and tell me what you've decided in the morning." He finished and turned away to the window.   
  
  
  
Aragorn was completely at a loss as to what had just happened. The situation had just changed so drastically. "Yes, my Lord." He said and bowing he quietly left the room.  
  
He wandered through the woods of Rivendell all night fighting himself aloud and sometimes just crashing through the bushes in anger. He came upon a stream and realized that he'd wandered to the yard right under Arwen's window.   
  
Looking up his heart felt clenched and his eyes widened in fear of what the future held for them.  
  
Aragorn took off into the woods again. He ran wildly and tripped. Tears began to pour out of him as a river flows after winter. He wept for hours.   
  
How can Elrond expect me to give her up? To turn on her and force her to go to the Havens? I can't! She is my beautiful hope. Arwen! Aragorn thought with dismay. She is wise and sees my worries without a word. Arwen clears my fears. Elrond knows that I cannot do this!  
  
But... She would be happier in the Havens. I would have her with me, I would have her stay by my side. I would protect her... but why not let her go to the Havens where she wouldn't need protection?  
  
It is Arwen's choice in the end...He decided uncertainly. Aragorn pulled the Evenstar pendant out from under his tunic and looked at it. It glimmered and shone in the moonlight like a star. It was a calming peaceful light that immediately set him at ease. His tears shone in the light like silver on his cheeks. The soft light comforted him greatly and he lay his head on the ground. Soon he was asleep in the soft undergrowth.   
  
Gandalf walked out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind. He knew the evil torment that Aragorn was trying to endure and was worried that it might drive him to an ill decision. Looking down at the man with sympathy Gandalf wondered sadly what would become of the couple. The gray wizard checked to see that the young Ranger would be safe for the remainder of the night and then went back to his room shaking his head.  
  
When Aragorn awoke the next morning he was damp to his skin and his soul was in no better condition. He had decided though, not that the Lord Elrond would like what he had to say.   
  
"Come." Elrond said again. Aragorn entered. "I'd like to say something before you tell me what you've decided." Elrond said firmly. There was no tension in the room yet and that puzzled Aragorn.  
  
"I saw you last night." Elrond locked his eyes onto Aragorn's. The Ranger tried to pull away but couldn't. "I saw how incredibly distraught you were. I also saw how hard you were struggling to make up your mind." Elrond paused. Aragorn was fearfully wondering what the old elf had in store for him. "I realized that you were not being selfish, or arrogant, but that you truly cherished my daughter. That is a rare trait in a man today. You have lost sleep for weeks because of my daughter and I . That shows that you are true and want only the best; not just for yourself, but for Arwen as well. "Elrond paused. "Do you love her, Aragorn?" He asked sincerely.   
  
"I love her more than The White City itself." Aragorn replied truthfully. His eyes now held a plea and Elrond took in the reply grimly.  
  
"She returns your love, and she wishes to stay in Middle-Earth with you." Elrond told him. " I cannot break my daughter's stubborn will. Alas, such will she gets from me. I love her dearly, more than I treasure the stars of Elbereth. She would not be happy in the Grey Havens, away from you, Aragorn." He continued pacing the room thoughtfully. Sorrowfully he looked Aragorn over and continued. "It would hurt me to see her suffer there." Elrond looked up at Aragorn again and walked slowly to face him.   
  
"I have decided to let Arwen stay in Middle-Earth," Elrond announced, "and to bless your marriage." he finished grimly.   
  
Aragorn fell to his knees and thanked him profusely. He kissed Elrond's hand and rose with tears in his eyes. "Lord Elrond your mercy and compassion bless the hearts of men!" Aragorn praised, and then said on a solemn note, "Your daughter will never have wont of anything so long as I am there to fulfill her every need."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Petting Arwen's soft black hair, Aragorn let the tears of joy flow down his scarred cheeks. He still had scars from the great battle on the Pelennor, and at the Black Gate. Suddenly a different kind of tear welled up inside of him. At first the King was startled and didn't know why he wept so.   
  
  
  
Arwen awoke as Aragorn's chest began to heave in an unsteady rhythm. Her bright blue eyes blinked wide and, seeing Aragorn's tears, looked into his stormy gray ones. There she saw a wall that had never been seen, but once broken was very obvious. Behind the wall, a huge mountain of water rushed out. Arwen put her hand on his damp cheek. He had held in his fear, anger, frustration, longing and hopes about Arwen inside for almost a year so that he could lead The Fellowship with all his wits.   
  
Aragorn buried his face in Arwen's long hair and she stroked his wavy tresses, whispering, "Silivren penna Miriel, nef aear, si nef aearon." Then in the common tongue, she gently said,"We are together now, and you must let go of your sorrows of yesterday to take hold of the joys of today." Kissing his shoulder with her soft lips, Arwen let Aragorn pour out his pain. Mingling elvish words with his sobbing, Aragorn's wound not only was cleaned but was comforted and began to heal with Arwen's power.   
  
"Rohoniliim tonun nun galadh." Arwen whispered softly to her ranger. Aragorn looked up finally, into Arwen's bright eyes, and taking her hand said, "There are no words in any tongue to describe the longing and fear I felt that I might loose you. I cannot bear the thought of commanding this city without you by my side." Aragorn kissed her hands.  
  
"Thank the valar that you don't have to." Arwen replied and kissed Aragorn. Lifting his hand to her head, Aragorn stroked her cheek. Her soft words had brought him through much of his toil with hope and now his heart was light with joy. King Elessar and Queen Arwen were happier than anyone in Middle-earth, or the Grey Havens. 


End file.
